


义务警员

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 金妮永远也不会知道，她在那一刻是什么感觉，但是，自从她看见他以后，那种奇怪的感觉就凶狠地攫住她，爪子深深陷入了她的内脏。
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5





	义务警员

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She, Vigilante](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/730851) by fury-shashka. 



金妮看到卢修斯·马尔福昂首阔步地走在翻倒巷里时，她有些惊讶。他很少在公共场合露面——只有应魔法部部长的要求，在特殊的开幕式上，在剧院里——而不在街上，不在翻倒巷里，更不是独自一人，斗篷在脚边飘荡。

看到那个白金色的脑袋经过时，她正在星辰预言馆里看塔罗牌。起初，她以为那是德拉科，但是头发的长度使她警觉起来。金妮一直是一个好奇的女孩——渴望从哥哥那里学习新咒语，渴望在其他朋友之前体验男人，渴望从有求必应室里出来，在大战之中战斗。于是，出于好奇，她冲出商店，正好看见他走进了巫师用品店。

金妮皱起了眉头。

自从她十六岁参与战争以来，她有七年没见过卢修斯·马尔福了。那时，他是一个可悲的人物，头发沾满血迹，眼神惊慌地寻找他的儿子。那时她并不恨他，只是蔑视他。可是从那以后，他就时常萦绕在她心头。

他是在她的噩梦中出现第二多的人。他把那本日记给了她之后，汤姆就成了最多的人。但是卢修斯·马尔福——他是真实的，有血有肉的，他会出现在她的梦中，像鲨鱼一样笑着，穿得像卡戎一样，向她传递着厄运。

她微微打了个哆嗦。时间并没有苛待卢修斯·马尔福。多亏他现已分居的妻子的敏捷反应，他逃脱了牢狱之灾，被判缓刑五年，现在比以前更加出名。人们 _喜欢_ “改过自新”的罪犯，卢修斯·马尔福成了许多报纸文章上的话题，尤其是在女性杂志上。他仍然受到魔法部的青睐，因为他的会计和算术占卜技巧而备受称赞。战争只给他带来了好处。她想，除了他的分居。纳西莎住在法国，而卢修斯则住在威尔特郡的庄园里——如果传言属实的话。

金妮翻了个白眼。他真是个娘娘腔。她一想到他，想到他那讲究的衣服和可笑的头发，想到他昂首阔步的样子，想到他仿佛拥有一切的举动，她就觉得恶心。这激怒了她。战争使她失去了一个哥哥。而对于他来说，他的家庭完好无损，名誉也恢复了。

这真不公平。

她的心中涌起一种奇怪的感觉——兽性，但又平静。

所以，当他离开巫师用品店时，她从阴影中走了出来，她不知道自己想干什么。

“马尔福先生。”

他皱起了眉头。

“韦斯莱小姐。”他的眉头皱得更厉害了。在翻倒巷看见她，这可真奇怪——不过话说回来，这个最小的韦斯莱总是有些让人出乎意料。他认为可能因为她在年幼时受到了伏地魔的影响。也可能是因为作为最弱小的孩子成长在这样一个大得要命的家庭里。无论出于什么原因，面对她那双金色的大眼睛，他都有后退一步的强烈冲动。“见到你真高兴。”他的语气清楚地表明，这并不是一件乐事。

“我也是。”

她的直白回答使他打了个寒颤。“有什么事吗？我很忙。”

金妮把头歪向一边。她看起来很有吸引力——柔韧高挑，身高到他的下巴。他最后一次见到她时，她才十六岁，现在她至少二十三四岁了。她显然没有梳头发，也没有化妆。他轻蔑地看着她的身体。她穿着牛仔裤，笨重的系带皮靴，没穿外面的长袍。他又看向她的脸，轻轻摇了摇头。

“嗯？”

她仍然没有回答他。

卢修斯翻了个白眼，转身走开了。

金妮永远也不会知道，她在那一刻是什么感觉，但是，自从她看见他以后，那种奇怪的感觉就凶狠地攫住她，爪子深深陷入了她的内脏。

“障碍重重。”

她懒洋洋地念出这道恶咒，似乎她是纡尊降贵这样做的。咒语狠狠地击中了卢修斯的后背。他不由自主地僵住了。

金妮也僵住了。她没料到恶咒真的会击中他。她还以为像卢修斯·马尔福这样精通黑魔法的人，一定有某种防护措施——把什么东西织进衣物里，防止这种事情发生。但是没有——她的恶咒使他动弹不得。据说施咒者的决心能影响咒语的威力。也许她低估了自己的决心。

他仍然握着手杖，她手忙脚乱地夺过手杖，将它夹在腋下。它很重。想到它给无辜者带来的灾祸，想到它帮助他做了那么多可怕的事，她不由打了个哆嗦。

卢修斯不能说话，但是她能感觉到他散发出来的怒气。那种力量使她皮肤刺痛，胳膊上的汗毛都竖了起来。他对她非常生气。她在翻倒巷中间冻住了一个食死徒，她不知道该怎么办了。

于是金妮做了她能想到的唯一一件事。

她抓住卢修斯的长袍，然后幻影移形了。

* * *

他们落在金妮的公寓里时，他身上的咒语已经渐渐失效了。她看得出来，他的眼睛四处乱转，最后落到了她的身上，其中满是怒火。她跑进厨房，拿起一把沉重的木椅，又跑回了客厅，卢修斯正站在那里，怒不可遏地瞪着她，使她突然停了下来。

她让自己冷静下来，脱下他外面的长袍，扔到沙发后面，然后让他坐在椅子上。他的魔杖被放在了房间的另一边。

她用魔杖指着他。

“速速禁锢。”

她的魔杖喷出蛇一样的粗绳，绑住了他的肩膀、手腕和双腿。

卢修斯·马尔福被绑在了她客厅里的一把椅子上。

“哦，该死。”金妮咒骂道。看到卢修斯·马尔福被绑在她的客厅里，她一下子清醒了。这一切都非常真实，而且是她搞出来的。为了什么？

卢修斯吸了口气，身体已经恢复了活动能力，金妮能感觉到他要说话了。

“不，闭嘴，闭嘴。”她冲上前叫道。

他的眼神里几乎流露出一丝笑意。

“看看你做了什么，小韦斯莱。你俘虏了一个食死徒。”

“闭嘴。”

他得意地笑了。

金妮绕着他打转，用她能想到的所有增强咒语强化绳子的力量。要是马尔福会几道无声咒语，她一点也不会奇怪，她想确保他绝无可能逃脱。

在此期间，她一直绕着他踱步，做着深呼吸，试图使自己平静下来。她这样做显然是有原因的。在她的潜意识深处，有什么一直在鼓励她，她现在要弄清楚到底是什么。找出原因。

她走到他面前，低头看着他。

“这一刻我已经想了好多年了。”她低声说。

他看起来很冷漠。“真为你难过。”

“不幸的是，你是我早年生活中不可或缺的一部分。”她说出的每一个字，都使她恢复了最初那种古怪的勇气——正是这种勇气使她在翻倒巷里攻击他。“我经常会想，如果你任由我的摆布，我会怎么办呢？”

他没有回答。他只是继续用那种令人恼火、傲慢无礼的眼神盯着她。

“现在你在这里，我有机会了。”

他觉得她看上去有点疯狂。她那鸟一般的动作似乎有点精神失常。

“现在，你要坐在这里听我说。”

这时，他冲她笑了起来。

“真的吗，韦斯莱小姐？这就是你的复仇？得了吧。让我走吧，我们会把这次小失败都忘掉。”

他看起来那么虚情假意——与她儿时记忆中同样的身形，同样的面孔。那种无名、奇妙、可怕的东西又从她心里涌了上来，她向更低级的本能屈服了。她宣泄了。

金妮扬起手，狠狠地打了他一拳。

那一刻——她会永远记得。他也会的。卢修斯的脑袋歪到了一边。正因为如此，金妮没有看到他最初的眼神，这是她后悔的一件事。

等到他将头摆正，看着她的眼睛时，他已经露出了冷酷的眼神。

气氛立刻改变了。他的神情不再轻浮，而是出奇的平静、冰冷。

“我搞错了吧，还是你刚才把手放在我脸上了？”

金妮以前听到过这个声音——那种低沉、非常平静的声音。即使是现在，她占据绝对上风地站在他面前，可是听到卢修斯·马尔福的食死徒声音，她还是想惊恐地蜷缩起来。

“你没有搞错。”她试图配合他的腔调，但是没能做到。

“韦斯莱小姐，我不知道你是否明白后果——”

又一拳打断了他的话，这次落到了他的上唇。

“——该死的纯血叛徒渣滓！”他在她客厅里凝重的空气中吼道。她打破了礼貌的漠然表象，点燃了其下可怕的那面。“听着，你这个小娘们。你不知道你要——”

金妮的第三拳打在他的嘴巴正中间，这次产生了效果。他的下唇破了，这股力道使他仰起脑袋，一道细细的粉红色唾沫在空中飘扬。

卢修斯·马尔福第二次冲她哈哈大笑时，那声音更加可怕了。他朝她的方向吐了一口粉红色的唾沫，头发挡住了脸。

“你以为我没经历过这种事吗，小韦斯莱？”他的声音变低了。“我经历过你做噩梦都不敢梦到的事情。”

金妮盯着他看了许久。

“你是故意激怒我的吗？”

她的天真让卢修斯想笑。她的力道很大——不仅对一个女人来说，对任何人来说都是。他认识的食死徒都没她打得那么用力，他有一种感觉，她甚至还没有开始试图给他施加痛苦。他脸上挨这几下虽然很疼，但是与他在黑魔王手中所遭受的痛苦相比，根本不值一提。

“你永远不会知道，对吗？”

金妮蹲在他的椅子旁边，他注意到，她一直与他的身体保持足够的距离——这样他就没有机会用头撞她，甚至没法向她吐唾沫。

_聪明的婊子。_

她开口说话时，声音终于变成了与他一样的音调。

“我不太喜欢你的态度，卢修斯。”她说，伸手拨开挡住他眼睛的头发，他朝她扑过去，想用洁白闪亮的牙齿咬住她。

粉红色的唾液从他的嘴里飞溅到她的地板上。

她干脆利落地侧身躲开了他，他从不知道她竟然拥有这种力量和优雅。

“毕竟，我既是找球手又是追球手。”看到他的表情，她轻声说。“我能判断出你何时要动作，往哪个方向。一切都了如指掌。”

他沉默了。

她从他身边走开，在沙发上坐了下来。在那漫长而沉重的一分钟里，他们坐在那里看着对方。

“你毁了我的人生。”金妮说话时既不惊慌，也不狂怒，而是冷静沉着。她的目光平静，语调冷淡。她不想彻底探究过去。她花了很大力气才将它留在那里——留在过去。她不会让他这种顽固的人影响自己，让她重演过去。她只想给予他惩罚——严厉，迅速，残忍。她什么都不愿意想。

卢修斯懒洋洋地眨了眨眼睛。他嘴唇上的伤口有些刺痛，他用舌头舔了舔，津津有味地品尝着他纯正的鲜血。“也许吧。”

这是最惹人生气的回应。她咬紧牙关，抬起一只穿着靴子的脚，用尽全力地踩着他的鞋。

卢修斯从紧闭的嘴巴里发出了一声含糊的咒骂。

她等他恢复过来，继续盯着他看。

“但是你没想过，如果没有那个，你的人生会更加无聊吗，吉妮维娅？”

她眯起了眼睛。

“没有什么？”

“日记。如果没有密室，你会多么平凡啊。只是韦斯莱家最小的孩子。”

“闭嘴。”她说，她的声音很平静，几乎是兴高采烈的，不过，在愉快的语气背后，他听出了令他畏缩的气魄。

但他没有放下这个话题。

“你只不过是韦斯莱家最小的孩子。在我的帮助下，你变得令人害怕了。

她扑上前，这次打中了他的鼻子。金妮十五岁的时候，查理用他粗糙的手掌做靶子，教过她如何出拳。后来，她的力道实在让他招架不住时，他让她使用草捆，然后是木板。即使过了这么多年，她仍然记着那些课程——她的肌肉记得那些动作。卢修斯·马尔福就是她的靶子。

“你本来可以成为他的贤内助，小韦斯莱。”卢修斯知道，因为断裂的鼻梁和鲜血，他的声音粗重浑浊，但是他想看看她有多少本事。她打他的方式极好又漂亮——她手臂上的肌肉结实有力，她的力道是实打实的。她不像魔法界的许多人那样，因为他的身份地位而对他留情。她不怕他。她生气了。她的愤怒很纯粹，卢修斯对什么都感到麻木，已经很长时间没见过如此强烈的情感了。

他冲她笑了笑。

金妮感觉一股灼热的怒火在她的血管里涌动。他应该是那个害怕的人。他应该是那个听凭她摆布的人，那个失去控制的人。她又打了他一拳，然后又是一拳，更没有章法，但力道仍然很重。有一拳擦过他的颧骨。另一拳划破他的另一边嘴唇，血顺着他的下巴淌了下来。

他再次对她露出笑容时，他的牙缝里全是血。他想哈哈大笑，喉咙却被血堵住了，他咳嗽起来，将血雾喷到了她身上。他的纯血。

她讨厌那种笑声。于是她怀着极度愤怒，拼了命地打他。她的拳头落在他的肋骨、他的大腿、他的脑袋两侧、他的腹部，有一拳打在他的腹股沟，使他痛苦而愤怒地喊了出来。她的手累了以后，她退后一步，抬起一只脚，解开了靴子。

”你。那么轻慢。你。那么固执。是你的同类杀了我哥哥。是你的同类杀了我的朋友。而你不在乎，你这个可怕的人。”

“我在乎。”他不知道他为什么这么说。

“别说谎。”她尖叫着说出最后一个词，用靴子打了他的脑袋。

这一击让卢修斯倒吸了一口冷气。多年为伏地魔服务的经历让他学会了控制面对痛苦的反应，但他已经很久没有经受过这样的暴打了。他以为她应该拿出魔杖了，但她没有显示出丝毫疲累的样子。还有她的靴子——沉重的木头鞋跟，厚重的皮革。这一击使他看到了空中银色的飘浮物。

“你这个恶心的人。”她叫道，用靴子重重打着他的肋部。她可能打断了一根肋骨——他立刻感受到了剧烈的疼痛，他满头大汗，猛吸着气。

靴子落在他的肚子上，卢修斯艰难地喘息着。

他绷紧身体，以为下一击会再次落在他的腹股沟。

下一击没有到来。

他看着她。她拿着靴子，居高临下地站在他面前，头发乱糟糟的。他的鲜血溅到了她的衬衫和脖子上，她的呼吸很狂乱。她看起来——

她看起来很漂亮。

她感觉很好，同时又觉得很糟糕。她感受到了这几个月以来前所未有的活力，但是，她也对自己行使暴力而感到厌恶。

靴子落到了地板上。

卢修斯看上去很糟糕。他的两只眼睛已经开始肿胀和变色了。他的鼻子显然已经断了，还在慢慢地流血。他的双唇都裂开了，血顺着下巴淌下来，染红了他的衬衫。他的太阳穴开始形成淤伤。汗水渗进了他的衣领。他的身上还有其他伤痕，在接下来的几个星期里，他每天都会发现新的淤伤。

金妮将手放到嘴边，舔了舔他的血。

卢修斯对于暴力一向反应良好。他知道一部分是心理原因——身体听命于战斗或逃跑的决定，睾丸素在他的血液中涌动。但是有一部分原因是血、淤伤和手落在皮肤和骨头上的节奏。

她一动不动地站着，手指仍然放在嘴里。她的古怪行为让卢修斯吓了一跳，不过他没有表现出来。虽然她很容易被激怒，但他仍然觉得他永远不知道她接下来要做什么。

“这还不够。”

他想问她在说些什么，但她已经迅速弯下腰，用他意想不到的灵活手指解开了他的腰带。

卢修斯僵住了。

“别碰我。”他嘶嘶地说。

金妮吼叫着，扯开了他裤子的纽扣。

“我说 _别碰我_ 。”他朝她叫道，他那狂怒的声音可怕极了，其他女人也许会感到害怕，但金妮只是紧紧抓住他的头发，使他发出了嘶嘶声，她朝他脸上吐着口水。

“闭嘴。”

“你这个该死的婊子。”

她没有理会他这句低级的侮辱。她把手伸进卢修斯的裤子，一把抓住他的阴茎，卢修斯从喉咙深处发出了受辱的声音，好像想朝她吐口水。

她攥紧了手。

她的皮肤太热了。她的手掌烫伤了他，尤其是她将它从他的裤子里拽出来，往上面吐了口唾沫，又把它塞回去，再次握住他时，这种感觉更强烈了。暴力唤起的肾上腺素使他稍微硬了起来，但是他的身体正在叫喊，他努力克制着，不让自己顶弄她的手。

“如果你不立刻放开我——”

她打断了他，用力攥着他的阴茎，使他眼冒金星。“我打你的时候，你很温顺，但这样却让你不高兴了？”她又攥了攥他。“你这个混蛋。很好。我希望你余生都能记住这件事。我希望你每次要和别的女人上床时，都能想起这件事。”

金妮抽出手来，猛地将他的裤子拽到大腿中间。毛料摩擦着卢修斯的皮肤，让他皱了皱眉，他一言不发，恶狠狠地看着她。

“我现在要操你。这就是你的解脱。”

“别碰我。”他吼道。

“我现在要操你。”她又说道，脱掉自己的裤子，俯身朝他的阴茎吐了口唾沫。她的唾液落到他的肚子和大腿上。他畏缩了一下。

“你真卑鄙，你这个恶心的婊子，”他说。“把你的脏口水从我身上擦掉。”

她仰头大笑。“你要忍受更糟糕的事情。”她再次抓住他的阴茎，往上面吐着唾沫。

“我不想这样。”他吼道。

“太糟糕了，”金妮说。“我之前没有意识到这是最让你困扰的事情。我打你的时候，你似乎过于冷静了。不过这样——”她拍了拍他的阴茎。“这样让你生气了。”

他拒绝为她发出一点声音。

“这样为什么让你感到生气？因为我的社会地位比你低，你不想让我碰你？因为我让你觉得兴奋？”

“我没有。”他嘶嘶地说。

“骗子。”她凑近了他的脸，他那张血迹斑斑的脸。“你这个骗子。”

她脱掉内裤，伸出一条腿跨在他身上。卢修斯一直盯着她的脸。他不想让她觉得他在享受她的身体。

金妮低头看着他们的身体之间，头发像帘子一样垂了下来。他意欲用脑袋撞她，感觉到他的动作，她立刻轻松地避开了他，按着他的额头将他推回去，坐在了他的阴茎上。

他们身体结合的那一刻，他们同时发出了声音。他发出胡乱的叫喊，然后对自己感到很生气。她贴在他的耳边呜咽着，疼得喘不过气来。

他很粗。她因为打了他一顿，身体很兴奋，已经湿了，但是，尽管她的欲望被唤醒了，她的下体仍然很疼。她不知道她的身体还能不能恢复过来。他将她撑开的感觉是她从未体验过的。就在她颤抖地呼气时，他本能地抬起屁股，往她体内顶得更深了。

“噢，操。”她抽噎着说，紧紧抓住他染血的头发，使他绷紧了身体。

“纯血阴茎让你受不了了吗？”

要不是他满头大汗，仿佛要把牙齿咬碎，他的问题肯定会更有效地激怒她。她能感觉到他在她的体内，滚烫，抽搐着，硬梆梆的，她知道他在努力不要射出来。

金妮不由自主地朝他呲牙笑了笑，夹紧了阴道肌肉。卢修斯从牙缝里呻吟着，将脑袋闪开了。他低声嘟囔着什么，她听到了“紧”这个字。

她打了他一巴掌。他猝然一动，眯起了眼睛。

他们一动不动地坐在那里，过了一会儿，她慢慢放松包裹他的肌肉，慢慢地将他更深地没入她的身体里。最后，她感觉到他的睾丸紧贴着她的臀瓣，他粗硬浓密的阴毛紧贴着她的阴唇。她将他整个吞了进去。

卢修斯看上去好像想要呻吟。他的喉咙因为脉搏而不断跳动，颧骨泛着红晕。

她慢慢扭动着臀部。

他咬紧牙关，不由自主地喘息着。

她又动了动，这一次，是她叫了出来。

他硬极了，强行顶开了许久没被碰过的小穴。她是操他的人，但他是入侵的人。他是一个入侵者，又粗又硬，烫得要命，她真害怕他们会燃烧起来。当她移动时，他的阴毛摩擦着她柔软的阴唇，阴茎顶端顶着穴里，使她眼冒金星。他很好。他好极了。

她试探地动了动，两个人谁都没说话，卢修斯用令人捉摸不透的眼神看着她，金妮也看着他。这样令人不安。这太过了，却还不够。

接着，他说话了。

“你活该，”他嘶嘶地说。“在霍格沃茨的第一年，你活该。”

她扯着他的头发。他畏缩了一下。

“你的家族早该被消灭了。”她吼道。“你那近亲交配、恶心、怯懦的家族。”

他对她发出怒吼，作为回应，她夹紧了他。

“噢。”他咕哝道，他们紧紧贴合的感觉让他沉默了。

“我想让你死。我幻想着杀了你。”她在他耳边低声说。

“你的家族也是一样，”他喘着粗气说。“你那蠢笨的家族。”

“闭嘴。”她往他嘴里吐着口水，他把口水吐了出来，它顺着他的下巴滑了下来。她用手掌接住它，涂抹在他的脖子上。“闭嘴。”

“干死你。干死你。”

她贴着他动起来，他们两个又沉默了。

他从来没有感觉到一个女人这么紧。她太紧了，他不得不拼命克制自己，才没随着她的每次扭动而射进她的身体里。她又热又湿——他永远也不会忘记这种感觉。永远。吉妮维娅·韦斯莱是一个纯血叛徒，但是她的小穴太妙了，他真害怕他会被惯坏，再也接受不了其他女人了。当他低下头时，他惊讶地发现，她光滑潮湿的阴唇被他的阴茎撑开得那么厉害，他相信她也会被惯坏，再也接受不了其他男人了。

他闷哼一声，抬起屁股，更深地顶入她，她尖叫起来。他能感觉到他的顶端撞上了她的宫颈，知道这样太深了，让她觉得不舒服了。

“操我。”她喃喃地说，她的声音很轻，其他人可能都听不到。但是卢修斯听到了，他呻吟一声，愉悦地仰起了脑袋。她主动极了。她在恳求他操她。他只想让她躺在地板上，骑在她身上，像动物一样干她，让他的血溅满她的脸、脖子和乳房。但是他被绑起来了，于是他将脚平放在地上，又顶进了她的小穴。

她将身体更紧地贴向他，她的肌肉将他紧紧锁在她的身体里，他滚烫的肉刃劈开了她。

在狂乱之中，他们谁也没有注意到，他们的额头贴在了一起，卢修斯脸上的血蹭到了金妮的脸上，她的脸颊和脖子上沾满了他鲜红的血。

她扯开他的衬衫，纽扣四处飞散。她将上衣从头顶脱了下来，他盯着她晃动的乳头。

她接连不断地在他身上起伏，双手抓着他颈后的头发，前臂搭在他宽阔的肩膀上。她的每一次动作都引发了沉闷而潮湿的肉体拍打声——她十分兴奋，湿得要命，她的爱液沾满了他的阴茎，他的大腿内侧，他双腿之间坚实的睾丸。他迎合着她的动作，以脚作为支点，随着她的每次落下向上顶弄，他的大腿在颤抖。

金妮能感觉到他贴着她的大腿颤抖。她能感觉到他的肌肉在拼命抽搐。他睁大着眼睛，几乎怕人，放大的瞳孔令他的眼睛看上去很黑。他看上去超凡脱俗，这太吓人了。她每次扭动臀部时，他都会发出低沉粗哑的闷哼，好像发出那种声音使他很痛苦。他张开嘴，喘着粗气，对她说着她听不懂的话。

他们的每一次律动，都让她发出了小猫一样的声音。他们是舞者，他们是运动员，他们在一起朝着一个迫切、炽热、精确的目标努力，她的胃在颤抖，她的手指在哆嗦，她知道他们达到目的时，那将是可怕的。它将吸干他们的一切——仇恨、残忍，甚至过去。

她要让他射在她里面。

“卢修斯。”她轻声说，他们的动作突然变得像电流一样迅猛狂乱。她放弃了思想，让下身做主宰——她的臀部自动在他身上扭动，她的嘴唇自动低语，告诉他，她的高潮会多么强烈，她要让他射得多么深。

快感在她的两腿间积聚，像动物一样谨慎动作，然后猛地向前扑去，涌上她的喉咙，划过她的脸颊，穿透她的眼睛，然后向下涌入她的大腿、小腿和脚。她用力往下坐去，仰头发出一声长长的叫喊，那声音十分响亮，听起来像一只乌鸦，一只猫，一只动物。快感甚至让她不能动弹——它用滚烫的铁拳紧紧攫住她，她能感觉到她将他牢牢地夹紧在小穴深处，她相信她已经变成一只手，一只拳头了。他永远也摆脱不了她。在他们的身体之间，她的两腿之间，一股热流顺着他的阴茎淌了下来，流到了他的睾丸、椅子和地板上——到处都是。她将乳房紧贴在他的胸前，感觉到他开始射精时，她的脑袋向前垂了下去。

他拼命弓起后背。他知道他在发出声音——奇怪的、像动物一样的声音——但他控制不住自己。他的阴茎上沾满了她的爱液，太湿了，只要她的屁股再随意地动两下，他就要射进她紧致的小穴里了。

“操，”他仰起头叫道。“操！”他的精液像绳子一样从身体里喷射出来，几乎让他觉得疼痛。他能感觉到它被吸进了她火热的身体里。这个念头使他浑身酸软，头晕目眩。他仍然在射精——那么多精液。他不知道自己能射出这么多精液。他相信他要把她装满了。他的高潮很强烈，视线一片模糊，接着，他什么也不知道了。

* * *

安静。

他似乎仍然活着。他的手腕很疼，恳求着得到释放。他浑身都疼。

他眨了眨眼睛。

她仍然坐在他的膝盖上，将头埋在他的颈窝里，轻轻地啜泣着。

他不会问她怎么了。他有些想问，但是打消了这个念头。他只是颤抖地吸了口气，她抬头看向他。

她看起来漂亮极了。她的头发乱成一团，发尖上还粘着他的血。还有更多的血——她的嘴唇、眉毛、颧骨和脖子上。她看上去像是异教徒的女神，像是她参加过战斗，像是他打了她。她的下唇裂了，又红又肿。她的眼睛泛着泪光，也肿了起来。他低头看着她的身体，看到他们的汗水和他的鲜血混在一起，将他们染成了了奇怪的粉红色。

金妮动了起来。

她从身上滑了下来，他疲软的阴茎从她体内滑出来时，他们都发出了抗议的声音。卢修斯脸红了，将目光从她身上移开，尴尬地抿紧了嘴唇。

她把手指伸到腿间，然后放到面前，看着他那白色的浓稠精液。他抬头望向她时，她故意用力将他的精液抹在了她的双乳之间。

卢修斯咽了口唾沫。

“放开我。”他的声音沙哑，一说话就疼。

她犹豫了。

“我不会伤害你。”

她相信他。他听上去精疲力竭。

“你想让我——”

“不用。”他说。“我会治疗自己。”

“什么？”她不明白。

她当然不明白。但是他想回到家里，看着镜子里面的自己，用指尖轻轻按压她赐予他的每一道淤痕和伤口。他想要品味它，记住它。

他感觉绳子消失了，他转动着手腕，血液突然流通的疼痛让他倒吸了一口冷气。她站在墙边，仍然赤身裸体，仍然沾着他的血和精液。她的手里拿着魔杖。

他们之间无话可说。他们刚刚做了一件非常糟糕、难以启齿的事情——他分居了，但是还没离婚，而她和哈利订婚了。他们之间也不能说什么。

他弯下腰，咕哝着提上裤子。当他系好腰带时，她走上前，拿着他的外袍。

他看着她的眼睛，无声地接过长袍。他知道他的脸看起来很糟糕。他的右眼甚至睁不开。

“对不起。”她突然说。

他看着她，穿上了长袍。过了很久之后——

“好的。”

她将他的魔杖递给他，他看见了她眼中的泪光。

他接过魔杖，准备幻影移形。

“再见，吉妮维娅。”

她发出一声古怪的、叹息般的笑声，她伸出手，颤抖地把粘着血的头发从他脸上拨开。

他眨了眨眼睛。

“再见，卢修斯。”

然后他离开了。

**「完」**


End file.
